Layke
"I'm sorry, Professor, but I'm not a gentleman yet!" "There there." '' - an exchange between Layton and Luke at the end of ''Unwound Future/Lost Future. Layke is the pairing of Hershel Layton and Luke Triton (Lay/ton, Lu/'ke'). This pairing is among the most popular in the series, as it contains two major characters that get along extremely well and have appeared in every game so far. Another name for them is Luton, or Reiku. They are popular among Yaoi, with Shonen-ai and Shota being their main artwork section. Their real life pairings are Cani, Caria, and Mo. Relationship Dynamic Luke's ambition towards being a true gentleman is because of Layton. This, like many other plot elements, shows Layton to be Luke's idol. Luke seems to have some idea of Layton's career before hand, as he sends him the letter asking for help. He shows his devotion to Layton by following in his footsteps in more ways than one, like practising his pointing in Eternal Diva ''(he also watched Layton do it in ''Cheerful Mystery). Luke is a rather fierce child, who is eager and enthusiastic in most ways. Layton is probably one of the closest people towards him besides his family, as Layton understands Luke a lot more than others. He is very gentle yet firm with telling Luke things (saving Arianna, the specter, etc.) , but Luke happens to not know much about Layton's personal life, one of the things being his relationship with Claire (see Clershel). The two met by the intention of Luke, who feared what the nightmarish myth known as the specter would do to his town (Misthallery). Luke, being the sullen, dark infant he was back then, didn't get along too well with the professor at first, but it seemed as if another of Layton's priorities on the case was to bring Luke out of the dark, like he did. This could've been since he was in the dark after Claire died (see Clershel) , and so he didn't want Luke to miss out like he did. Luke was the one who popped the question of their friendship, and, of course, Layton accepted. When asking, as well, Luke didn't address Layton as "Mr. Layton" like he did before; he called him "Professor" as he does now. Luke says he could be Layton's apprentice, so Layke is mainly Luke's purpose. Eternal Diva's ending seems to be one of the biggest Layke-centered elements in the series. They work together, and Layton risks his life to save both Luke and Melina. Layton also relies on Luke to be alone while he explores another part of Descole's castle. In Miracle Mask, Luke gets himself in quite a dilemma. The Gentleman of Miracles hangs him by his shorts on a collection of ropes in the Waiting for a Friend Inn. Layton soon dives in to save his apprentice. The multiple times they have done things for each other like this are easy to identify. Layke is thus seen as a friendship and a romance, and are 'cute'. Sadly, in Unwound Future, Luke leaves. Luke cries, and believes it is a goodbye, but Layton changes it to a farewell; a better suiting phrase. It is likely that they do meet up again in future, as it has happened before with Lukianna and Lukenda. Trivia/Facts *They're 24 years apart in age, Layton being 34 and Luke being 10 in Last Specter. *Layton has known Luke for 12-13 years, as he states he "hasn't seen him since he was a baby". *They have been featured together longer than any pairing to ever appear in Professor Layton. *Layton and Luke are the first two characters to speak and make an appearence in Curious Village and Unwound Future/''Lost Future''. *Even though Layton is well mannered and doesn't have much skill at using modern language, he is able to calm Luke down, get him to talk to him about things, and let him have fun at the same time. *Layton is seen, because of their great friendship, as Luke's guardian, and has been theorized to be his godfather as well. *Layton and Luke spin together on the Royale ''commercial. Moments Last Specter/Spectre's Call *Luke sent Layton the letter requesting for help. *Layton got down on his hands and knees to talk to Luke. *Luke requested very eagerly for the professor to take him back to London as an apprentice. Eternal Diva *Layton flew Luke up using his flying machine so he could save Melina. *Luke almost gets killed by a giant drill, but was saved by Layton, who flew into the air and was lucky to grab hold of the machine afterwards. *When the Crown Ship was detonated, Layton held him close so he wouldn't have to see the devastation. Miracle Mask *Layton, using a candelabra, slid across the ropes to help his friend. *The pair visited Monte d'Or together. *Layton saved Luke from the giant clown balloon. *Layton held Luke back while the crowd of people were running past. Azran Legacies *Layton holds Luke tight when they fall from the sky. Curious Village *The two drove to St. Mystere together. *They went through town together, and were only seperated at the end, due to a dangerous situation. *Layton didn't want Luke to come back to help himself and Flora, because it was too dangerous. He instead asked Luke to proceed alone. *Layton chose Luke to find the birthmark on Flora's portrait. *Luke smiled and stated that Layton was "always thinking of others." *Layton saved Luke from the Ferris Wheel. *Luke said Layton's intuition had never been wrong. Diabolical Box/Pandora's Box *They went on the Molentary Express together (leaving Flora). *Layton didn't get angry when Luke was bouncing on the sofa in their room. *The two never seperated on the journey once. *Layton smiled on as Luke waved goodbye to Katia and Anton. *Layton rights Luke gently at the end. *Luke told Layton to be careful. Unwound Future/Lost Future *Layton and Luke went to Future London together (leaving Flora again). *Layton asked Luke if he was alright when the 'time machine' shook. *They were together through the whole game. *Layton told Luke that their friendship would last forever, however far apart they were. *Luke chased Claire, obviously caring for the professor's happiness. *Luke cried when he had to leave. *Luke complimented Layton's skills, as he knew Future Schrader was a fraud before he had even said 3 sentences. Cheerful Mystery *Layton was comforted by Luke in the mansion. *While Luke is crawling on the floor in search of something, Layton is looking at him in a strange way (see Innuendo). London Life *With an advantage, Layton humors Luke about the comet coming and how he knew. Fights *Luke shouted at Layton when he was scared by the Family thug, asking if he was laughing: ''"I gather that didn't go so well?" "Let's ask someone else, Professor. I can't even look at the man without him snapping at me." "And all this time I thought you had a talent for communicating with wild animals! Ha ha!" "Come on, Professor! It's no fair teasing me now. That guy was scary!" *Luke was upset when he had to leave Layton, because of his parent's transfer. *Layton ran off without Luke in London Life. Fan Representation Layke is an extremely popular pairing among fanart, fanfiction, and videos. They have many AMVs inspired around their "love", they have a group about them on dA, though their relationship is sometimes considered just friendship. Layke Interactions A hug, a cover, and two rolls. Layke Hints *Layton and Luke are probably the closest pairing in the series. *Layton and Luke's VAs, Christopher Robin Miller and Lani Minella/Maria Darling, will be working together in future games (the same with the versions in Spanish, French, e.g) Layke Songs *I Believe In You - Erin Bowman *Friends For Never - The Midnight Beasts *Two Worlds Collide - Demi Lovato *One and the Same - Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez *Friends To The End - Pugsey, Frankie, Tom and Jerry (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) Lyrics "Who's always there with arms wide open?" ''- I Believe In You (Layton accepting Luke's hug in ''Lost Future) "You were there for me, in my darkest days" ''- I Believe In You (Layton always being there for Luke) ''"One day we're friends forever, next day we're friends for never" ''- Friends For Never (Luke sometimes mistaking Layton's words for sarcasm or mean laughter) ''"I needed you to believe" ''- Two Worlds Collide (Layton wishing for Luke to stay calm and remain rational while the specter was destroying town) ''"You had your dreams, I had mine, you had your fears, I was fine" ''- Two Worlds Collide (Layton's dreams of solving the great puzzle ment only for him, Luke's dreams of becoming Layton's apprentice, Luke's fears of the specter and various other things, Layton being completely calm) ''"And she tried to survive living her life on her own" ''- Two Worlds Collide (Luke living his life inside until he met Layton, in spite of what Emmy said about us all needing other people in our lives) ''"We're more alike than anybody could ever tell" ''- One and the Same (Layton and Luke, even though they don't seem like it with a first impression, being very similar) ''"We find our way together" ''- Friends To The End (Layton and Luke solving mysteries together) ''"The greatest gift in life is a friend" ''- Friends To The End (what Layke has shown over the years) ''"You'll never find two other guys" ''- Friends To The End (Layton and Luke being unique but smart while working together) Spoken Moments ''"Let's go -" "No, please! You can't go out there!" "Now Luke, listen. We can only uncover the truth if we stay calm and remain rational. Do you think you could do that for me?" "Only someone very close to Clark would know about our past together. This someone would know I could never ignore a friend in need." "Are you really...Professor Layton?" "I guess this is goodbye." "Oh no, my boy. This is farewell, not goodbye. Now Luke, you know a gentleman never makes a scene in public." "I'm sorry, Professor, but I'm not a gentleman yet!" "What an astonishing village that was, Professor! Does this mean you'll be gracing the front pages of the London papers again sometime soon?" "No, Luke. St. Mystere's secret must stay between us." "Huh? Why do you say that?" "You see, my dear boy, we don't want to make a spectacle of Flora. That wouldn't be right." "Of course! Always thinking of others." "What's this? The engine won't start." "Well, it has been 10 years since we last saw the Laytonmobile, Professor." "Er, Professor, I didn't know you could fly a plane!" "A plane? This is an automobile!" "That is what she said to us! That is right, isn't it, Professor?" "Yes." "Did _____ somehow make the comet explode?" "Yes, I believe so." "Professor, just what is going on with this whole Queen's Blood incident?" "It's quite simple, Luke. A messenger from the fairy kindgom let me know that a massive comet was approaching." "What?! Professor, are you making fun of me?" "I'm sorry, Luke. I couldn't resist. No, the Queen's Blo"od was no fairy treasure, or any other such nonsense." "Grinko, Bostro, and even you, Luke, learned much from interacting with people outside of your usual spheres. I believe that this is the key to personal growth, and it all began with some insect wings and a valuable fossil." "Personal growth, Professor?" '' ''"Indeed, Luke. Everytime you come into contact with another person, it's an opportunity to learn something new." "Hm... But, Professor, that still doesn't explain how you knew about the comet and all..." "I'm sorry, Luke, but that explanation will have to wait for another time. You must excuse me for now." "Wait, Professor! I'm going with you! You wouldn't forget your apprentice, would you?!!" "What's this? What's going on here?" "My boy, what you see here is the Golden Apple herself." "Professor? Please, sir... Let me go with you! I can learn from you! Please! I could be Professor Layton's apprentice!" "Well, I..." Images 'Miscellaneous Images' ' Layton-and-Luke-professor-layton-16377610-479-697.jpg ' 'Fanart' True-Gentlemen.jpg|True Gentlemen - remake ~ by VexaTheKeybearer 34c2dbaa8985c61a368432e1ed9248c7-d4izq1w.jpg|Ballet Layton ~ by Moonstar102 Category:Major Pairings Category:Yaoi Pairings Category:Curious Village Pairings Category:Diabolical Box Pairings Category:Unwound Future Pairings Category:Last Specter Pairings Category:Eternal Diva Pairings Category:Mask Of Miracle Pairings Category:Prequel Pairings Category:Original Pairings Category:Un-Canon Pairings Category:CanonXCanon Pairings Category:AdultXChild Pairings Category:Series Pairings Category:Cheerful Mystery Pairings Category:In-Game Pairings Category:MajorXMajor Pairings Category:Royale Pairings Category:Inazuma Eleven Pairings